Camp Jane Austen
by hermionewiz27
Summary: Have you ever wanted to feel like you could step into the pages of your favorite books and live in that time. Camp Jane Austen offers teens of all ages to come and live for two months in the 18th and 19th Century. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know that I really shouldn't post another story seeing as I still haven't finish Apple Blossom yet but I have this idea and I want to post a chapter to see if it could amount to anything if it doesn't I wont post any more so here you go. Also I would like to note that this will be mostly Pride and Prejudice although it will have some other characters from other Jane Austen.**_

_**Summary: **__ Hi there, I'm a 15 year old girl who's about to go to the best camp in the world. A regency camp, you heard a camp where you live like you're in the late 18__th__ and early 19__th__ century. The time period of Jane Austen, and I am thrilled. Two whole months of traveling back in time (kinda) and there's some twist that they wouldn't tell us about in the letter. So fingers crossed it's going to be a cool summer._

"Now are you absolutely sure that you have everything that you need?" The mother asked her daughter for about the 5th time as they stepped out of the car in Virginia.

"YES." Her daughter said impatiently "I have everything and plus some." The girl tucked her dirty blonde hair behind her ear and heaved her heavy suitcase out of her mom's trunk.

"I just worry about you, and I'm going to miss you." Her mother said with a sad smile. The girl sighed; her mom was a random mother hen. She was always fine with her daughter going out with friends, and didn't care if they came home late but go away for a time and BOOM! Mother hen. The daughter gave her mother a hug.

"I'll be fine, you'll see me in a month for visitation and in an emergency we only live 3 hours away. Some of the kids coming here live out west, not just a state away. So I am better off then most."

"Ok sweetie." Her mother said and together they walked up the hill to where the signs said the administration building was. It was a beautiful house the girl noted. Right next to the house was a long tall building that looked like it could be a church, but the girl knew it wasn't. She thought that with freedom of religion they would either have to make a space for all religions or just not do one at all. She figured it was the last one, since in the letter it never mentioned it was a religious camp. Her mother knocked on the door at house and shortly after a woman answered the door. The woman was tall, taller then the girl and her mom at least, had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked to be about mid 30's.

"Hi there, I take it that your one of our many campers?" The women asked looking at the girl with a smile. She held out her hand for the girl to shake. The girl shaked the woman's hand.

"Yes I'm …" and the girl had started to say her name when the woman held up her hand.

"Don't tell me your name, come inside and I'll tell you what to do." The woman beckoned them in and the girl shot her mom a weird look. They followed the lady into an office like room. The woman asked them to sit down and pulled out some papers, and handed them to the girl.

"Circle your name please." The girl did and handed it back to the lady who looked at it right after. The girl was confused

"Why couldn't I just tell you my name if you were just going to just look at it?"

"Because you're going to be given a new name here, and no one outside of me can know." The woman explained. The girl still looked confused but didn't ask another question however the woman continued on seeing the girls face. "There are many people who would consider going to a regency camp like this embarrassing. There are others who are just shy and want a fresh start, so we give you different names so that everyone can be whoever they want, mostly" The woman added as an after thought. The girl nodded and felt a little relief go though her body. She had gone to school with the same people since Pre-K, so changing was hard. There wasn't much she wanted to change just to be more outgoing and spontaneous. As a child she had been shy and hadn't talked much so people back home normally didn't hear her when she said something now. As she grew more outgoing she noticed how she wasn't heard at home and decided that wouldn't happen here. So hearing what the lady said made her happy, she could be the person she always wanted to be here, and she thinking of that became excited again.

"Ok now there are a few things that we need to go over. First is that you must obey all the rules here understood?" The girl nodded. "Good we will expect you to wear the clothes from the 18th and 19th century twenty-four/ seven. There may be a few exceptions and we will tell you when. Also you will be put into a family, this will be your cabin so to speak. You will live with is family and I hope act like a family with them. Now some of the family's will be Co-ed, because we are trying to make this as much like that time period as possible. I hope you will be ok with if your daughter is put in one of these houses?"

"As long as there are certain restrictions."

"Alright then moving on then, third thing is that we do have modern bathrooms in every house. We may be a time travel kind of camp but we're not stupid. We know that to expect modern teens to pee in a chamber pot and to take a bath in a giant tub is pushing it at bit." The woman smiled at this, and the girl laughed at the woman's humor. "Now one other thing is cell phones, we know that we could never get away with banning them so we ask that it is out of sight during activity hours and that you only use it in the comfort of your "house". All sound clear and good?"

"Yes!" said the girl while her mother nodded.

"Alright then here is my cell number" she handed the girl's mother her number "If you need to reach me for anything call this number, and I'll need yours." And with that the two women traded numbers.

"What's your name?" The mother asked with her phone out.

"Just call me Mrs. Gardiner, that's what I will be going by with the camper's, and I believe that's all if you would like to leave now." She held out her hand for the mother to shake, and they did.

"Call me if anything comes up ok?" The mother told her daughter, and gave her a big hug and a kiss before leaving.

"Alright then I'm going to give you a number this is how we will call you in for an interview to decide who you will be." Mrs. Gardiner gave the girl her number. "What is going to happen is that you will go into the garden outback that's where everyone is waiting, and when we call your number you will have an interview. Now it's very important that no one knows your real name, everyone here will know you by the name you are given; only I will know your real name. Your bags will be put out front and when you are grouped you will pick them up and take them to your house any questions?"

The girl had a million questions but kept her mouth shut, she had learned a long time ago that if you asked a lot of questions you were normally pictured as dumb, even though she wasn't at least that was what it was like at her school. The girl picked up her number and was thrilled to see 9 on it, her lucky number. She followed Mrs. Gardiner out back and saw a fairly large group of kids assembled. It seemed like a variety of ages the youngest she could see being about 11 and the oldest she thought would be about 18. The girl found a seat on a bench and sat. She looked around and noticed that many of the other kids were just sitting to, and it made sense. They couldn't tell each other their names and that was a kind of conversation starter. There were two boys sitting together talking, the girl couldn't see their faces but could tell by the way they talked and acted that they knew each other before. Silently she hoped that everyone else wasn't like that she didn't want it to be like school. Now she had friends, many, but it was always the same at school, everyone else partnered with a friend and she was the odd one out. She mentally blocked out those thoughts and let her mind wander. She noticed a couple people coming in every so often, more campers' she decided. She also noticed a man coming in and calling out random numbers for kids to go back, and she kept an ear open for hers. An hour went by and they put some food out because the interviews were taking so long, and after another 30 minutes her number was called. She leapt up from her chair and followed the man into a room in the big house. In the room she saw Mrs. Gardiner, a man and a woman, along with the man who had shown her in. They asked the girl various questions, some were short:

How well do you do in school?

I have a 4.3 GPA.

How many people do you have in your family?

3 besides me, 6 if you include pets.

And some questions required long answers:

What made you want to come here?

Well, about 2 years ago I read Pride and Prejudice for the first time and loved it. I loved the complexity of it, and how fate kept bringing Elizabeth and Darcy together. I also love history and before Pride and Prejudice I thought that all books written before the 20th century would be boring, but I loved it. It encouraged me to read more from that period like more from Jane Austen, or Jane Eyre.

Who's your favorite character in Pride and Prejudice?

You've probably heard it before but my favorite character is Elizabeth Bennett. She's stubborn and hard headed but she's also loving and clever, and she does probably every single thing to lose the love of her life but she still gets him. I would hope that if I did something stupid when I'm older to the person I'm in love with, even if I don't know it, that I could get a chance to make it better.

Finally the questioning was done and they sent her back out to the garden. Sitting back down on the bench she let out a sigh. She hated being questioned especially when she didn't know fully why they were questioning everyone. If were just going to give them names then why all the questioning. Another 30 minutes went by and the girl noticed that many of the guys at the camp (even though there wasn't many) were staring at this one girl. She was tall and had blonde hair, the nice pretty blond hair, not the weird color like the girl's own, though the girl had loved her hair color until she saw the pretty girl's. The pretty girl looked to be a year or two older then the girl, and when the girl tried to get a closer look a man called for there attention.

Mrs. Gardiner stood at the back door of the house with a long piece of paper that seemed to be a list. She started to speak.

"Can I have all of your attention please. We have finished putting everyone to a name and family but before we get to that I would like to clear up some things and name some more rules. As you all know you will be assigned to families and every family is going to have at least one Consular they will be taking a role as a parent in some cases or maybe a house keeper in some. Now just because some are considered housekeeper's that does not mean that they are servants. There will be a maid who will make rounds to all the houses and clean up certain areas, you are asked to keep your own room clean. Also most of you will have a roommate; the ones who don't are probably boys and a couple girls. Also you will be doing many activities while your here, things that you would need to know to do in the 18th and 19th century. For the girls some of these activities will include sewing, horseback riding, dance lessons, and social etiquette for this time. For boys it will also have horseback riding, dance lessons, and social etiquette as well as things like fencing. For the first week your lessons will be an hour long each day and will change the longer into the summer. Now we are going to allow you to have quite a bit of free time. You will have an hour for lunch which you will eat in the assembly hall behind me, and after 3 is when your free time begins. You can walk in the woods, you may talk to other campers', you can practice some of the many things you learn, or you can just relax in your house. Now we don't want to be super strict but we will be if necessary. We expect you to behave like you're in that time period, and dress like you're from the time period, we will be providing all the clothing. You all must know something's about the 18th and 19th century because you're all here, so I expect you to behave. One last thing is that breakfast and dinner you will be eating in your house with your "family" it's up to the consulars (sp) to decide times, though all breakfast will be done by 9 except for Sunday. Your consulars (sp) will answer any further questions you may have. Now we will name you, and I'm sure most of you are wondering how.

"Now many of you may remember that our letter said how you will step into your favorite characters shoes. We weren't kidding; you will be named after the characters in books from that time period. Now most of the names will be from Jane Austen's books, but their will be a few others. This is why it took so long with the interviews we have named as the character that we think you are most like. This does not mean however that you can not be your self. Whoever is named Lydia Bennett for example will not be named that because we expect a boy crazy girl." Many people laughed at this. "However we are naming Lydia Bennett to the girl we think shows the good qualities of Lydia Bennett like her happiness and how she likes to have a good time. So we hope that no one stops being themselves to act like the character we gave them in some cases we did just have to pick names so that people could fit as families. So when I say your number you are to come up and I will announce who you are. If number 20 will please come up." Number 20 was a girl who was named Catherine Morland.

The girl listened eagerly at each name called tried to remember who everyone was, however there were too many and she soon forgot. She would hear names that she recognized like Mr. Bingley, Emma, and the actual Lydia Bennett. Finally she heard her own number called and was excited. As she got to the front she started to wonder what name she would get, when Mrs. Gardiner's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Elizabeth Bennett"

Stunned momentarily but thrilled nonetheless, Elizabeth looked at Mrs. Gardiner with a slight confusion. She didn't notice the sighs of the girls that were still waiting and who had been hoping to get Elizabeth Bennett. Mrs. Gardiner however smiled at the girl, and Elizabeth felt herself smiling back. Mrs. Gardiner had one of those wise warm smiles that even if you weren't sure about something that smile would make you sure. So Elizabeth nodded and went to the front of the house where the other already named people were.

_**Well I hope you liked it, This is a teaser trailer kind of. If I get enough reviews and feed back then I will continue this. If not I may continue it but not for a while.**_

_**I would like to ask the public for some help in this to if you know any activities that the campers' can do I would greatly enjoy all feed back.**_

_**I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm in high school I will make mistakes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey long time no see. To anyone who liked this story I'm sorry I haven't been updating it, but this morning I was reading yet another spin off on Jane Austen's life and thought that maybe if I continue this more it could get published. Just kidding as much as I would like that, it's highly unlikely. Also now that I'm in a college English class, we read Pride and Prejudice in class and I learned even more about the social customs of the time.**_

_**I also realized how many grammar mistakes I made in the first chapter. I will try to fix them. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do own the characters however I do not own the names of the people they are portraying. **_

"Elizabeth . . . Elizabeth Bennett." The newly proclaimed Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she walked to the front of the house where the already named people gathered. Elizabeth she thought, it will take a little bit to get use to being called that. She looked up and saw that she had reached the front where about 10 people were already gathered. As soon as she reached the people gathered one of them asked.

"So who are you?" A boy a year or two older then her asked. Elizabeth thought she recognized him as the boy who picked to be Charles Bingley. He had light brown hair and a big wide smile. She suddenly wished that she had paid more attention to the names presented before hers.

"I'm Elizabeth Bennett." She said off handedly. She heard some of the girls gasp.

"You are so lucky." One of the girls sighed, and the girl next to her nodded.

"Yeah, you're going to have all the boys after you." One said enviously. Yeah all five of them, she thought. Elizabeth did notice with some amusement that this was the girl picked to be Emma. Elizabeth also thought that they were being ridiculous. Just because she was picked to be Elizabeth didn't mean anything.

"I'm sure I won't, I may be Elizabeth but I'm not going to change myself just because I was picked to be her." She said soundly. So for the plan to be outgoing is working, she thought sarcastically. The girl looked offended that Elizabeth didn't agree with her. Thankfully a smaller girl ran up and pulled Elizabeth away.

"Hi." The girl said with a bright smile. What was her name, what was her name, was all that was going though Elizabeth's head. But she smiled and pretended that she knew who the girl was.

"Hi." Elizabeth said back brightly.

"I'm Lydia Bennett, so I guess that makes you my big sister. How old are you anyway, I'm 11 so I guess that makes me one of the youngest here, isn't that cool. I haven't actually read Pride and Prejudice, but I've seen the movie and love it. My mother is weird she doesn't want me to actually read the book till I get into middle school, but that's next year so I don't have to wait long." She said this all very fast. Wow she really is hyper or just really nervous and is hiding it.

"Well I guess I am your "big sister" and I'm 15." Elizabeth told her. "And you can call me Lizzie if you want, since we're family I assume we are on a first name basis." She said with a smile. She looked around and saw that when ever someone new came out they were immediately asked who they were. She also noticed that people were starting to form little groups taking the time to get to know people before they were forced into the social structure of older times.

"That's so cool." She heard Lydia's voice. "So you'll be going into what grade?" She asked.

"10th." came the reply. A tall dark haired boy came into the front and announced himself to be Edward Ferrars. Elizabeth turned her attention back to the smiling 11 year old who looked positively trilled at learning how old Elizabeth was.

"That's so cool when I get to middle school next year I can tell all my friends that I know a high schooler." She acted as if that fact alone would make her more popular back at her home. It probably would she thought. Elizabeth just gave the girl a smile. She turned her attention to the pathway and she saw that the popular blonde girl from earlier was walking out. Elizabeth pulled on her dirty blonde hair. It really did look ugly compared to this girl's bright blonde hair.

All the current boys gathered around her quickly to ask who she was. They made so much noise however, that no one else heard who she was. Lizzie did note with a slight smirk that Emma and the girl next to her looked very annoyed at the attention the blonde girl was getting. Ha! Lizzie thought and their worried about me. This made her feel significantly better.

"So who do you think she is?" Lydia asked.

"I have no idea, but if she's Charlotte Lucas I'll laugh." Lydia gave her a blank look. "Because Charlotte's described as plain and prudent . . . oh never mind." She added at Lydia's still blank look.

The blonde girl slowly disengaged herself from the boys, and Elizabeth saw the group of girls make towards her. However to Lizzie's growing surprise the blonde walked away from them and walked towards the two Bennett's. She was beaming when she reached them.

"Hello," She said with a smile. Lizzie noticed that the girl was taller then her about 5'7 to Lizzie's 5'4. "I'm Jane Bennett." She told them, and Lydia launched into the same attack she had given Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, now it all makes since she thought. The boys paying attention to Jane, was just prefect foreshadowing in her opinion. It also made since why as to way Jane had come to them. She was brought out of her muse by Jane asking her a question.

"So how old are you Lydia has informed me that she's 11." Jane asked with a warm smile. Lizzie had a quick thought of wonder if Jane and Mrs. Gardiner were related or not.

"I'm 15. How old are you?" She asked politely. She hoped that Jane and she would become good friends.

"I'm 16 I'll turn 17 in July." She said. "I'm going to be starting my senior year next year." This caused Lydia to go into another ramble about how now she knew a 10th grader and a 12th grader. Jane pulled Elizabeth to the side, and whispered into her ear.

"Did she do this to you too?"

"Yup." Elizabeth replied. Small talk carried them though the rest of the wait period. They were soon joined by Mary and Kitty who were 13 and 12 respectively. Lizzie soon found that she stopped paying attention to the people coming out when the five "sisters" when together. They were all spending the time getting to know each other.

Soon Mrs. Gardiner came back out front, and got everyone's attention.

"Alright, now please be quite as I introduce the consolers. When you hear your group called you may leave with your consoler. Please remember to grab your belongings as you leave." Then she began to read off the list, and who should be first but the Bennett's. Their consoler was Mr. Bennett who walked over to them with a smile. He looked to be in his upper 40's with graying hair that was short and gelled up but Lizzie was sure it wouldn't be like that tomorrow.

"Well I see you have all met so let's go." He said and started walking out towards what appeared to be woods. As they followed him they noticed that there were varying clearings in the woods where houses were placed. Elizabeth soon noticed that they must have left first because they had the farthest way to go. They finally arrived at a house that was slightly bigger than the rest. They entered the front room and Elizabeth was shocked with what she saw. It really looked like the rooms you saw in the movies. Elizabeth felt completely out of place in her jeans and t-shirt. Mr. Bennett stepped in front of them.

"Ok as you know I'm Mr. Bennett, and I should let you know your suppose to call me your father, to go with the feel for this experience. However if it makes you feel better you can call me Uncle Dale when were here." He gave them all a smirk, showing he could care less what they called him. "So do you have any question's?" They all shook their heads. "Good that makes my job easier. It's 4 now, dinner will be at 6 every night, so that gives you 2 hours to unpack and talk. My bedroom is the first door on the right up the stairs. The youngest three have the room on the left. And Jane and Elizabeth you two go up to the third floor and it's the first door on your right." And with that he let them go. They all marched up the steps, and Jane and Lizzie left them on the second floor.

"Wow." Came out of Jane's mouth as they entered the room. It was beautiful, Elizabeth had to admit. The floor, the bed and even the door seemed to be made out of a dark red wood. There was a rug under the bed, and what a big bed it was. It had to be a master size and it was so high of the ground that Lizzie thought she could crawl under the bottom. She assumed they got a bigger bed because they were bigger than middle schoolers. They dropped their suitcases at the foot of the bed and split up. Jane checked out the one of the vanity desks in the room, and Lizzie ran to look out the large window. She was amazed with what she saw. They were up high enough that she could see the administration building and they had a great view of a clearing not far from the house.

"Come look at this view." She told Jane who came and looked over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Wow it's amazing." She exclaimed. "Though in my opinion Virginia's landscape has always been beautiful to me."

"Do you live near by?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes I live about 15 minutes away." She said. Just then the door burst open and Lydia and Kitty came in.

"You room's pretty." Lydia huffed. "Our room's not nearly as pretty." She groaned. Kitty just stood there.

"Sorry sweetie." Was Jane's reply, the two of them left the room soon after.

"She just became more like Lydia Bennett." Lizzie remarked and Jane laughed. Lizzie walked over to the door in the room and opened it. In the room before her was a very modern bathroom. It had two sinks, a toilet and a shower like every bath room. However it had sparking white tiles and glistening cabinets, not to mention it was huge, bigger than either of the two bathrooms in Lizzie's house back home. It felt very eerie walking into the bath room and then walking back out into the room that was very regency.

"The bathroom's awesome." She informed Jane, who looked in and let out a whistle.

"Very nice." She smiled. She turned and looked around the room. "So should we unpack?"

"Sure." Lizzie replied. The threw their suitcase's onto the bed and started unpacking. Lizzie observed her bag with amusement. Because clothes were being provided, she had only brought a couple pairs of normal clothes. Most of her suit case was full of books, family items and her toiletries. Jane had claimed the left side of the bed so Lizzie put her phone into the right side cabinet beside the bed.

"So," Lizzie started deciding to make small talk. "You're from around here?"

"Yes, I have lived in this area my whole life." Jane said. She had pulled a blanket out of her suit case. "What about you? Where do you live?" She asked looking at her room mate.

"Not to far from here, I'm from Maryland's eastern shore. About 3 hours give or take." Lizzie told her pulling a stack of books from her case.

"What's it like there?" Jane asked.

"A lot like here, except very flat with a bunch of farms. I think it's very pretty there." She told her "sister". Lizzie noticed that she was almost done unpacking it had seemed like she packed a lot more. She slid the suitcase under the bed and flopped down on it.

"FYI the bed is very comfy." She said and she felt Jane lift her suitcase off the bed. Lizzie looked at the blanket Jane had taken out earlier. "Can I look at this?" She asked. Jane nodded. Lizzie pulled the blanket towards her and saw it was a patch-work quilt. On every different square she saw a name, and some had messages under them. Jane sat next to her on the bed.

"I had members of my family write their names on the blanket." She pointed out her mother and father. "This one here's my little brother, he was only 3 when I made this so he stuck his hand in paint, instead of writing is name."

"This is so cool." Lizzie exclaimed then she realized some thing. "You made this?" Jane blushed.

"Yes my freshman year in home ec, I found I really liked sewing. It took a long time but I finally finished it." Lizzie looked at Jane wide eyed.

"That's so cool."

"Really? Most people don't think that." she admitted looking a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's totally cool." Lizzie said, then she looked at the dresser. "Hey, I have an idea." She got up and ran to the dresser started pulling dresses out of it. "Let's see if we can figure out how to put every thing on." She turned towards Jane with a smile.

"Alright." Jane got off the bed and came to help her. They spent the next hour and a half trying on the dresses. By the time 6 came around they both had managed to dress each other in the empire dresses.

"Well don't we look funny." Jane said with a smile. The two had gotten even closer by trying on the clothes. Then Jane glanced at the clock. "Oh, no it's already 6 we don't have time to change out of these clothes."

"Well I guess we go like this. Then we can get use to wearing this." She pulled the dress up with her hand. Jane waved a finger at her.

"Never lift your dress above your ankles it is scandalous." Jane said seriously. Elizabeth looked at her in shock and disbelief. "I'm kidding." She said with a smile. "Though they probably will pull that on you tomorrow." She laughed at Elizabeth's face, and hooked arms with her. "Come on lets get some dinner." And they walked down stairs.

_**Like, don't like please tell me. And please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in so long. But as Pride and Prejudice isn't as popular as Harry Potter this story gets cut a little bit but I'll try. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the idea and people not their names. If that made since.**_

Jane and Elizabeth walked down the stairs, laughing at Mary who stormed out of her bed room red in the face. The two older sisters shared a look.

"Glad we haven't fought yet." Lizzie said with a smile.

"I don't think we'll fight." Jane said. Lizzie looked at her.

"Really? At all?"

"Yeah I can normally tell these things plus I don't get mad easy." She said with a smile.

"Alrightly then, I don't get mad easy either but were going to be living in a house with 5 girls who knows." Lizzie said with a smile. They giggled and reached the front hall, went through some doors and found the dining room. They saw Mr. Bennett seated at the head of the table, and saw that the youngest girls weren't in yet. He waved them over to the seats on either side of him.

"Normally if you had a mother you Jane," He pointed to her. "Would sit next to her with you Lizzie on the other side. However you have no mother so you have to deal sitting like this." He smiled as they both took the seats.

"Does it really matter?" Lizzie heard herself ask. He laughed.

"I don't think so. You can sit where ever but according to the boss I have to tell you that." Mary came in right when he finished that. "Hey Mary, sit where ever don't be shy. It's your last night in the 21st century." She sat next to Lizzie. "Oh and I see you two couldn't wait to get into the 19th century." He pointed to Lizzie and Jane.

"Well we were trying them on and didn't have time to change before you wanted us down here." Jane admitted blushing.

"Hey nothing wrong with that." He said leaning back in the chair. "While were waiting for the other two I might as well give you these." He pulled 3 folders out from under his chair. He hand the two blue ones to Jane and Elizabeth and a green one to Mary. "It explains all about the clothes and how to put them on. Not that you two need it huh?" He said. Lizzie opened hers and saw descriptions of all the clothing and descriptions of where you could wear each dress.

"How come Jane's folder and my folder are a different color than Mary's" Lizzie asked.

"Because it was decided that anyone 15 and older would be out, do you know what that means?" Jane and Elizabeth nodded.

"It means we get to date." Lizzie said with a smirk and raised eye brows. Mr. Bennett, Jane and Mary exploded with laughter. Mr. Bennett pointed a finger at Lizzie.

"Now young lady I will let that slide today, however I do not expect to hear such vulgar words tomorrow." He looked serious but the slight smile he still had let Lizzie know that he was still amused. Finally Lydia and Kitty came into the room. "Well it's about time ladies. I'll let it slide today but if you're late again, we will start eating without you and you will go with out food. Understood." His voice was serious this time. They all nodded.

"Ok then, before we dig in. I just want to tell you all that I don't want to be the bad guy. So I do expect you to follow my rules: One, Breakfast is at 7:30 and Dinner is at 6, if you miss you starve. Two, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia in the house by 7, Jane and Lizzie can stay out till 9. Not that you really have anywhere to go. Three, you must be wearing regency clothes at all times starting tonight. Mrs. Gardiner has informed all of us that she will be making surprise visits so I expect you to behave if she shows up. Four, no modern technology unless other wise stated. Like Lizzie I know you have permission to have a laptop for school work. Please keep it in your bedroom." She nodded at his words. "Other then that just behave and we will get along great, time to dig in." He said smiling and put some chicken on his plate. Lizzie was amazed that he came right out and stated what he expected. Not many people would do that right away, she respected him for it. She scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate and happily dug in. The youngest three started talking about where they were from. Mr. Bennett turned to Lizzie.

"So where are you from Lizzie? I know Jane here lives about 15 minutes away." He said leaning back in his chair.

"I live on the Delmarva peninsula." At his blank look she elaborated. "Maryland's eastern shore about 5 minutes from Delaware." She explained. He nodded understanding.

"Never been there what's it like?" He asked. Jane laughed at Lizzie's face. Lizzie had a feeling this would be a common question.

"It's like this as far as woods" She started. "Flatter though with lots of farm land but over all like this. Also a lot more open water, almost every town has a river going through it." She said with a smile.

"What grade are you?" He asked.

"I'm going into 10th grade."

"And why do you have permission to have a laptop?" He asked, Lizzie noticed Jane leaned forward in wonder at this to.

"I'm taking AP government at my school this year. And I have to have three chapters turned in by August 1st and since this camp doesn't end till August 6th I have to make sure my teacher gets my work. I was told by a letter that when I finished typing my work, I could bring my laptop to a consoler, I guess you, and they would get me internet access and I could send it to my teacher." She explained. Jane nodded.

"I know how that feels, I've taken a couple AP classes, and I'm taking AP English Literature and Composition this year." Jane said smiling.

"Oh you're taking my class then Jane?" Mr. Bennett asked with a smile. Lizzie looked at them confused.

"What? I missed something." Elizabeth asked them leaning across the table.

"I teach Honors English and AP English Literature and Composition at the same high school Jane goes to." Mr. Bennett explained. "That's part of the reason why I was asked to help out with this, and why you have no summer homework. I also have a master's degree in British Lit." He finished. "Pass the peas please Mary."

"Are all the counselors' teachers?" Kitty asked listening in on the conversation.

"Some are, however many just have a good background knowledge of this time period." He told them taking the pea bowl from Mary. The chatter continued for over an hour until they finally had their full. Jane and Elizabeth both retired to their room after dinner.

"So how big is your school?" Jane asked as they sat on their huge bed.

"Well the high school's only about 400 people." Lizzie told her and Jane gasped.

"My goodness you have a small school." she giggled. "My school is close to 1000 students."

"Your graduation must be torture to sit through." Lizzie said laughing. "Ours is long enough. I was so bored a couple weeks ago sitting though it."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been to any of my schools graduations. Mine will be the first one I go to. Who's did you go to?" Jane asked.

"My cousin's that was so boring. I went and bugged our band director since I couldn't play."

"You're in the band and you couldn't play?" Jane sounded highly amused.

"I broke my hand and you can't play trumpet with a broken hand." She sighed. "I got out of a lot of end of the year work though."

"Except now you have to do summer work." Jane said with a laugh and a smile. "Oh my goodness look at the time. It's almost 10 we had better get some sleep."

"You say that like 10 is late Jane." Lizzie said laughing but slipping under the covers. "Now the most important question, do you kick slash move in your sleep?"

"No do you?"

"No… I think were going to get along great." Elizabeth said closing her eyes.

"Good night Lizzie."

"Good night Janie." she said. Wow one day and I've already gotten a sister she thought sleepily. How could I ever think she was a blonde airhead.

_**Okay please review. I do like my idea for this story and before anyone says anything. I know I'm not the best speller. I'm planning on revising chapters 1 and 2 soon as well as my Apple Blossom story. So please bare with me and let me know what you think. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**As promised here's the next chapter of Camp Jane Austen. I do promise I'm going to start working on this more. I've grown up a lot since I started this story. I start college next fall, and I actually think that I'll be able to update more in college then in I could in high school. Because I won't be doing double duty with high school and duel enrollment. I'm really looking forward to college, I want to be a history teacher **___

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane Austen characters. **_

"Good Morning do do do good morning…. ba bapa bow bow woppta…!" Lizzie brought her hand down hard on her cell phone and groaned.

"It's too early." She groaned rolling back over. "Why did I agree to this? its summer vacation?" Jane reached over and pulled the covers off of Lizzie.

"Get up. I just got out of the shower, it's seven. Do you need to take a shower?"

"I take showers at night, I took one last night remember?" She yawned loudly.

"Alright, but get up I need your help getting into this dress." Lizzie slowed pulled herself out of bed.

"You're a morning person aren't you?"

"Yes now help me button this up."

"Fine." Lizzie said doing up Jane's dress. And then allowing Jane to do the same for her. "Should we even try to tackle the hair?" Lizzie asked.

"We should probably at least try it. Hand me the folder." Jane said. Once she had found the right page she held it open for Lizzie to read out.

"_Take hair and pull tightly back as if making a pony tail_." Lizzie recited. She felt Jane brush her hair out, leaving her bangs and pull.

"I'm putting it low okay? You'll look like Keira Knightly." She told Lizzie laughing.

"Yeah except Keira Knightly doesn't look 15, have dirty blonde hair or bright green eyes."

"I think her hair was blonde in pirates of the Caribbean." Jane said laughing.

"That's Captain Elizabeth Swann to you." Lizzie said grinning.

"Isn't it odd that she was an Elizabeth in both movies, and she marries a William in both." Elizabeth asked.

"I had never really thought about it." Was all Jane said. "What's next?"

"_Slowly twist hair around and began to make the bun, when completed start placing pins into hair until it stays_."

"That seems very simple." Jane said beginning to work.

"It says at the bottom that we will learn a more precise version later on today."

"I do wonder when we'll get the schedules for the day. Will Papa give them to us or will Mrs. Gardiner."

"Papa?" Lizzie questioned.

"We're playing the part from now on." Jane said muffled slightly with the pins in her mouth. "Father just seems so formal, plus I've seen him around for a couple years so he's not a complete stranger."

"He is to me… but I suppose I see your point. And since I call my own father daddy, Uncle Dale could be Papa."

"It's just a name." Jane said. She sounded amused but since Lizzie couldn't see Jane's face, she couldn't tell. "Your done now do me." They swapped places.

"Oh this looks nice Jane." Lizzie said admiring her reflection in the mirror. "Hope I can do as well on yours."

"I'm sure it'll be fine and thank you." After about 5 minutes Lizzie was done with Jane's hair. It didn't look as good but it was defiantly a tight bun. At exactly 7:30 they walked downstairs and joined Mary on the way down for breakfast.

"How was your night?" Jane asked her.

"Long," Mary replied. "I had to listen to Lydia and Kitty complain about not having any electronically appliances."

"We still have our phones though." Lizzie mention as she walked in front of the two. "I can still play games and get on facebook with my phone. Not that I get on Facebook that much."

"You probably shouldn't risk it updating you stasis though. If they caught wind, they'd pack you up and send you straight home." Jane warned. Lizzie and Mary nodded and continued their walk downstairs. "Papa" was waiting for them in the dining room again and Lizzie had been absolutely right when she thought he'd look different in the morning. His short grey hair laid down flat and groomed on his head. He had donned a pair of oval glasses, breeches, waist coat and a cravat that he was now tugging at.

"Stupid thing is worse then a normal tie." But his voice sounded amused. "Hello my dears ready for breakfast?" He asked. He sounded just as excited as Lizzie felt. It hadn't occurred to her that the consolers would want to be a part of this as much as the kids. "About time, I wasn't kidding children when I said breakfast started at seven thirty, if you had been a couple minutes later you wouldn't have eaten breakfast." He said looking up at Kitty and Lydia who both stumbled in, their dresses wrinkled. "I'll let it go today as it is the first day." He bade them to sit at the table.

"We couldn't figure out the dresses." Kitty said softly sitting down.

"And couldn't figure out how to do your hair either I see." Both of them were suppose to have their hair at least similar to what Jane, Elizabeth, and Mary had. "Plus it's your own fault that you didn't think ahead and try them on yesterday like Jane and Elizabeth did." Elizabeth had to hide back a snicker as Lydia and Kitty looked completely shocked. So this is what it's like having sisters she thought. She only had an older cousin and no siblings. She loved her parents but it got so boring at her house sometimes, especially when her mother worked late.

"Hey Papa?" Lizzie said trying out Jane's name for him. He looked surprised but he took it in stride.

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"What are we doing today? I assume that we'll be receiving some type of schedule."

"You catch on quickly Lizzie." He said smiling. "You're right I have schedules for all of you, you'll get them after breakfast."

"What time do we have to start lessons?" Mary asked.

"It depends on your schedule for the day but most start at nine. I do know that you'll have a set assignment time for all activities, that are appropriate for girls of course, but because some of you will master courses faster then others you won't be required to continue learning those courses. Understand?" They all nodded. Jane looked at Lizzie.

"Which activity are you most excited for?" Jane was practically beaming and Lizzie started smiling to.

"I've always wanted to learn a real dance, so I guess that. What else is there to do?" Lizzie asked her pseudo father.

"Hmm let me think… well there's dancing, writing, and horseback riding, you'll do all those with the boys. Then you'll get to learn what was considered normal girl stuff, like embroidery, sewing, learning how to curl your hair, and social stuff. I actually think that's what you're doing for most of the morning. You have to learn how to curtsey properly and for you two, how to behave in front of gentlemen, without appearing rude, and I believe piano lessons. Things like that."

"Horseback riding sounds like fun!" Kitty said grinning.

"What do the boys have?" Lydia asked finally joining in the conversation.

"They have dancing, writing, and horseback riding of course, but they also have fencing, fishing, an estate management lesson and I think hunting is an opinion as well."

"Can I be a boy?" Lizzie said quietly, Jane looked horrified however.

"I thought we could go walking in the woods. How can we if there is going to be a hunting class?"

"The hunting class is only going to be in a large field with mock birds, it's only going to be for two hours a week and the guns will always be locked. I know because I'll be the one teaching it."

"What else are you teaching?" Mary asked.

"I'll be teaching writing and I'll be helping with some of the boy's etiquette classes."

"What type of writing?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"Oh normal kind but we need to refresh you in cursive, teach you how to use a quill, how to stamp envelopes using real wax, plus getting use to parchment." He paused to take a bite of his eggs. "And if everyone catches on quick enough I can teach some calligraphy."

"Cool!" Lizzie said. She was met with a glare.

"This is your first and only warning Elizabeth and that goes for everyone. You can't use slang in this time otherwise you will be punished."

"Yes father, it all sounds very interesting. I'm looking forward to beginning our lessons." she gave him a sweet smile which he returned.

"I can see we're going to get along well Lizzie." She grinned and put more bacon on her plate.

"I completely concur father." She said and Jane snorted some of her potatoes. The rest of the meal was passed in relative silence. Only when Kitty finally put her fork and knife down did Mr. Bennett finally pull 5 pieces of paper out, seemingly out of no where.

"Jane…Elizabeth…Mary…Kitty and last Lydia." Saying each of their names as he handed them each a piece of paper. Elizabeth wasted no time in looking at hers. It said the following:

Monday:

9 A.M. - Social Customs (Main Building, Room 1)

11 A.M. - Horseback riding (Stables)

1 P.M. – Lunch (Pavilion Hall)

2 P.M. – Writing (Main Building, Room 2)

Tuesday:

9 A.M. – Sewing (Main Building, Room 2)

11 A.M. - Music lessons (Pavilion Hall, Side room)

1 P.M. - Lunch

2 P.M. – Dancing (Pavilion Hall)

Wednesday:

9 A.M. - Horseback riding (Stables)

11 A.M. – Etiquette (Main Building, Room 1)

1 P.M. – Lunch

Thursday:

9 A.M. – Writing (Main Building, Room 2)

11 A.M. – Social Customs (Main Building, Room 1)

1 P.M. – Lunch

2 P.M. – Sewing (Main Building, Room 2)

Friday:

11 A.M. – Dancing (Pavilion Hall)

1 P.M. – Lunch

2 P.M. – Music lessons (Pavilion Hall)

"I rather like Friday's" Lizzie said. Jane reached over and grabbed Lizzie's paper.

"Ours are the same." She noted, and then leaned over and looked at Mary's. "Yet there are some slight changes between ours and Mary's and I'm assuming Lydia and Kitty's as well." Kitty hoped up to look at Jane's, Lizzie had stolen hers back.

"Yeah we have less music and dance lessons, but more sewing. And our horseback riding is different times. Why is that?"

"They split the classes by age and gender." Mr. Bennett explained. "With classes that could be combined, like horseback riding, they separated by age to let you met the boys that are your own age. Otherwise most are combined with your gender." He paused to think of something. "I do believe the reason the older girls have more dancing and music lessons is because they will have more social gatherings then the younger girls. Don't give me that look." Kitty, Lydia, and even very slightly Mary were giving Mr. Bennett a look. "I'm just the messenger, and with that note it's already 8:30 we had better get a move on." They cleared from the table fairly quickly.

"Do you need anything from the room?" Jane asked.

"Just my phone" Lizzie said starting back up the stairs.

"You had better not get caught with it." Jane warned.

"I just don't feel right without it. Even though I've only had it for a year." she sprinted up the stairs and almost ran right into Mr. Bennett on the way down.

"Watch it Lizzie." He said laughing.

"Let's go Jane!" She said giggling. They changed into some boots and Lizzie pulled Jane out of the door. They had decided that they should try to get down as early as possible just in case they got lost, and because their house is one of the farthest away from the main building. "Are you excited Janie! I'm so excited!" She almost screamed.

"I am to but try not to be so loud. You'll wake up the birds." She was chuckling.

"Sorry but this is my Disney World! Unless I actually got to go to Disney world in which case I'd be really excited." She started spinning around hit someone knocking them both to the ground.

"Lizzie are you alright?" Jane said running over. Lizzie groaned and looked to her side. And of course she had knocked down a very cute, very handsome guy who now looked as if he was cursing under his breath. He stood up and offered a hand up to Lizzie who took it gratefully.

"Thank you I'm so sorry about that…" He cut her off.

"Yes you're obviously very clumsy. You shouldn't be spinning around at a regency camp. You're supposed to be dignified, not an average high school twit." And with that he walked off.

"Well that was rude." Elizabeth said frowning. "I did say sorry."

"Nothing you can do about it now." A light haired boy came running up next to them.

"Hey Darce! You said you'd wait up!" And he took off in the direction of the boy who Lizzie had just run into. Lizzie's mouth dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me. That was Darcy?" Jane whistled.

"That sucks dear, but on the plus side that must be Bingley." She giggled. "He's cute."

"Jane!"

"Well we are high school twits." They laughed all the way up to the building.

_**I had originally planned to make this longer, but I like where I ended this. and may I just say thank you for the interest in this story. I promise to update more now that I'm hearing that more people are interested in it. Please review and let me know what you thought. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry about the long wait but here it is! College was much harder than I anticipated. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the names the Characters are using but technically I do own the characters.**_

Jane and Elizabeth made it up to the main building at exactly quarter to nine, and walked in, Jane leading the way. Elizabeth was fuming slightly about Mr. Darcy. Just because he was chosen as Darcy doesn't mean he has to be so rude. Mr. Darcy was rude to Elizabeth in the beginning of the book because he was shy and nervous, not because she accidentally ran into him.

"Are you all right?" Jane asked.

"I'll admit I'm a bit annoyed, but I'll get over it soon. After all only my pride is wounded." She said linking arms with Jane as they walked though the building. The main building was actually the house that they had all came through yesterday. Today, however there were wooden signs on all the doors, thankfully they did seem to go in numeric order. As they entered the room there were already a couple of ladies seated. It looked much like a sitting room except there was a huge space cleared in the middle of the room.

"Where do you want to sit?" Jane asked Elizabeth, who was glancing around the room. She immediately noticed Emma sitting in one corner with two other girls; she immediately looked the other way, and together they joined a table with one other girl already seated there.

"Hello there, may we join you?" Elizabeth asked. The girl looked up shocked.

"Certainly feel free to," as they sat she continued talking. "Sorry if I looked so surprised. I only have younger "siblings" and wasn't expecting to be approached by anyone."

"Yes it does seem to put you at a disadvantage if you have no one the same age in your household." Jane said. "Luckily for me I have Lizzie here to keep me company."

"And I'm such good company." Elizabeth proclaimed laughing. "And because we aren't suppose to introduce ourselves… may I introduce my sister Jane Bennett."

"And my younger sister Elizabeth Bennett." Jane finished. The girl looked amused.

"That is actually quite funny, and because I know no one in this room, I feel it would be alright to introduce myself. Charlotte Lucas at your service."

"Oh, irony" Jane said laughing. "We end up sitting at the same table as Charlotte Lucas and Elizabeth ran into Mr. Darcy on the way here." Charlotte's eyes got wide.

"No!" She asked whispering because more people began to filter in.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said. "And if you must know he was very stuck up and snobby. Most likely the fact that he was Mr. Darcy went to his head. He's not even that handsome…"

"And you say only your pride is hurting." Jane teased.

"I'm sure he's only trying to appear that way because that's what people expect of Mr. Darcy." Charlotte said inquisitively.

"Yes you never know Lizzie, he could have had a bad morning, or something else could have happened to make him upset this morning." Jane said softly.

"Yes I suppose" She said as if she wasn't really listening.

"I know I wasn't to happy to wake up at 7 on summer vacation." Charlotte said grinning. They all laughed. It got them quite a few looks from the other girls in the room. Lizzie groaned inwardly when she saw Emma stand up and make her way over to them.

"Hello Jane, Elizabeth." She said smiling. "Would you mind introducing me to your friend?" She seemed to direct this question mostly to Jane.

"Oh certainly! Miss Emma Woodhouse, this is Miss Charlotte Lucas, Charlotte, Miss Woodhouse."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Woodhouse." Charlotte said curtsying.

"Same to you Miss Lucas."

"Well I hope you all won't think I'm intruding but we were just curious as to what was so funny?"

"Well…" Elizabeth started cutting in "We were simply discussing how ironic it is that we all willingly signed up for a camp that requires us to wake up by 7 A.M. each morning when most our age are most likely still fast asleep." She raised her eyebrow up and gave Emma a curious look.

"Well I suppose that's the choice we all made." Emma replied giving Elizabeth an odd, narrowed look.

"Yes but that doesn't stop it from being funny." Elizabeth responded back. Emma looked shocked. "You did want to know what we were laughing about."

"Yes" she said nodding. "Well I should be going back to my table. Nice talking with you."

"Pleasure talking to you as well." Jane responded. As soon as Emma's back was turned, Jane slapped Elizabeth on the arm. "What in the world was that?"

"She was trying to establish her rule, I put an end to it. At least as far as it applies to us."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Jane whispered.

"Miss Woodhouse is employing tactics similar to the cheerleaders at my school. They act nice to gain information on you and then at the opportune moment snap! They use it against you."

"You have no way of knowing that's what she was doing." 'Jane said exasperated.

"Actually I think I'm on Lizzie's side, may I call you Lizzie?"

"Certainly may I create a nickname for you?"

"Most definitely what were you thinking of?"

"Perhaps Charlie, Lottie or Chuck perhaps, I'm fond to Chuck."

"If I'm Chuck you're Eliza"

"Very well Lottie."

"Glad we straightened this out Lizzie. Anyways has Emma approached you before Lizzie?"

"Yes yesterday immediately after I announced who I was, she pounced on me, said the boys would be after me, I disagreed and walked away."

"Ah, see she was trying to get you on her side and now that you won't…"

"She's trying to either get some dirt on me or get revenge some way because I wouldn't join her group. It seems she does still want Jane however." Lizzie finished and Jane blushed red.

"Lizzie that's ridiculous." Jane said.

"Not really did you not see how all the boys acted when they saw you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes but I'm sure they were simply being polite." Jane said, causing Elizabeth to scoff.

"Good morning ladies!" Mrs. Gardiner said striding into the room. Jane gave Lizzie a look that clearly said this conversation wasn't over.

"Good morning." Most of the girls in the room responded. Many looked surprised.

"I notice the perplexed expressions on your faces, I suspect many of you did not expect me to come and act like this." She received many uncertain nods. "Well I wouldn't be able to teach you much otherwise. The fact is that to try to teach you years worth of social customs in two months is crazy, so we have to condense that as much as possible. So..." She walked over to the cabinet in the room and pulled out several large packets. "This is a packet that summarizes everything you need know. By Thursday I want this read, so that I can give examples or answer any questions you may have. If something happens this week you are unsure of ask a consular or save it for me to answer on Thursday. In this classroom, at least for the first couple classes we have, ask as many questions as you'd like. Better to ask a question now, and learn from it then to make a mistake. Because we will be making you act like you're from the early 1800's. Now I don't want to touch onto that anymore. You all know what you signed up for. Any questions?"

Elizabeth looked over at Jane who looked very amused.

"Why are you smiling?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Mrs. Gardiner is my aunt, she's very nice but also very strict. She wants all of this to go well."

"She's your aunt?"

"Yes now hush! I'm trying to listen" Jane whispered back. Mrs. Gardiner had begun talking about how to greet people, and being introduced. At 10:50 they were released and they shuffled out of the room.

"I feel as if my head is about to explode!" Elizabeth said walking outside into the sunlight.

"Bonnet." Jane said handing Elizabeth a dark brown bonnet. Elizabeth regretfully pulled it on. "Sunblock." Jane added handing over a little tube of sunscreen.

"Why do I need sunblock?"

"See the straps?"

"Yes." Lizzie said hesitantly.

"Do you want straight white tan lines on your face because I certainly don't." Jane reasoned.

"What would I do without you Jane?" Elizabeth said smiling, passing Charlotte the sunscreen. Charlotte's schedule was the same as theirs, except she had sewing and music revised.

"We've known each other two days and you're already saying that." Jane teased linking arms with Lizzie, who linked her other arms with Charlotte.

"So Charlotte, how many siblings do you have?" Jane asked over Elizabeth's head.

"In real life or here?"

"Both I suppose."

"In real life I'm the youngest of 3, which is horrible. But here I'm the oldest of 4, two brothers and one sister. They are 16, 14, and 12 respectively."

"How old are you? We're 16 and 15." Lizzie said filling her in.

"I'm 17." Lizzie groaned.

"You two are so old!" She said jokingly.

"We are hardly old!" Jane said laughing. They had reached the stables by now where many of the others their age had already gathered.

"Look who it is Sir Stick up my…" Jane hit her arm again. "You know I'm going to have a bruise there."

"Act like a lady and it won't happen." Jane said smiling.

"You are severely rude!" Elizabeth pouted. The instructor got started, and for the first hour he talked about the basic rules for behaving around horses, don't let them eat the grass, when walking behind a horse stay close to the horse. They also learned the basics of mounting and dismounting. They had a couple saddles on wooden sawhorses to practice. Then, after stressing that no one would be forced to go faster then a walk, they began getting on the horses. They only had ten horses available to be used, so they paired off. While one was riding, the other was practicing mounting on the sawhorse. Elizabeth was partnered with Jane, who allowed her the courtesy of going first. After putting on the helmet, safety first after all, she mounted a beautiful paint named Philippe who, she was reassured, was very well trained. Charlotte rode beside her as they followed the instructor and walked across the ground.

"Charlotte! Back here." She turned around and waved to the boy behind as he rode up next to her.

"Elizabeth this is my brother Henry Lucas." She introduced. "Henry this is Ms. Elizabeth Bennett." This must be the 16 year old Lizzie thought, though he seemed to be younger.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Elizabeth." He said nodding his head in her direction; he couldn't bow on a horse after all.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Lucas." She responded before turning her body slightly. She had rode astride before but sidesaddle was beginning to get on her nerves.

"May I introduce my friend to you Charlotte?" He asked. He seemed rather excited. A tall man on a black horse came up on Lizzie's right side away from Charlotte and Mr. Lucas, and Lizzie inwardly groaned and cursed her misfortune. "Charlotte, Ms. Elizabeth may I introduce Mr. Darcy of Pemberly. Mr. Darcy this is my oldest sister Charlotte and her friend Ms. Elizabeth Bennett." Elizabeth felt slightly proud to see a bit of shock on his face at her name.

"Pleasure to meet you both." He said quietly.

"Oh but we've already meet haven't we Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked in a rather sweet tone. "But surely you haven't forgotten that already?" She said, taking much pleasure in the fact that his face went slightly red. "After all I'm simply a high school twit." She finished. Nodding slightly in Henry Lucas' direction, and saying goodbye to Charlotte she urged the horse a little faster, so she was right behind the instructor. She did not in anyway want to hear one thing come out Mr. Darcy's mouth. She had gotten her revenge her pride was satisfied. Now if only lunch could come quickly she felt as if her day would be complete. However her day only seemed to have other plans as they headed into the dining hall for lunch.

_**I'm trying to get all my stories on a three week schedule for the time being. So that every Sunday/early Monday morning, I will update a different story. I'm really hoping this type of schedule will be easier for me to stick with so expect the next chapter of this to be released in 3 weeks time.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
